


Keep Sharp and Stay Alive

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-28
Updated: 2006-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep sharp and stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Sharp and Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 31 December 2006  
> Word Count: 180  
> Prompt: June 2006 :: sharp  
> Summary: Keep sharp and stay alive.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo's Fanfic  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.

I've received a letter from Robert today. Despite the technologies of the 21st century, he still prefers sending me handwritten letters. And I must admit that I adore receiving them. It's as if he's courting me all over again....

>   
> 
> 
> _My dearest Gina ~_

> _Words cannot express the depths of my love for you. three hundred years or three thousand millennia, I will always adore you as utterly and completely as the day I first fell in love with you, no matter the distance between us._
> 
> _And I know that look on your face, darling. You don't believe me and want to know what brought this on, don't you?_
> 
> _I watched the sun rise up over the horizon this morning. Yes, I tend to do this as often as I can, but this morning was different. We've taken the_ Angelina _up to Alaska, a maiden voyage to see if this is something we'll offer more often. And this morning happened to be the sunrise of the "six months of daylight."_
> 
> _It made for an absolutely breathtaking sunrise. Such vibrant pinks and oranges piercing the rich purples vestiges of night. It reminded me of you, my love. Of your lovely face as the first thing I see in the morning as I wake up next to you. Of your pale skin against the deeply colored silk sheets in the throes of ecstasy._
> 
> _I miss you, Gina, more than I can ever express. As soon as this particular cruise is over, I'm coming home to Paris. You and I are going to have our own little vacation. Not one of_ Bel Ange _'s cruise ships either. I want to get away from this business of mine for a while. Just the two of us. Perhaps a private island in the South Pacific? Or the Caribbean? Anywhere you wish to go, my love. All you need to do is ask._
> 
> _I love you, Angelina de Valicourt._
> 
> _Yours for eternity,_

I must say, that I like the idea of time away with my Robert. I think it would do us both a world of good to be alone together for a time. He's fallen into his old ~~pirating~~ seafaring ways with _Bel Ange_ far too much....


End file.
